Fight Training
by emmathecharming
Summary: Now that Lincoln is staying at S.H.I.E.L.D. for the time being, he and Daisy have some things they need to work through. But what happens when May interrupts their first bit of time alone having decided that Lincoln needs to be trained on how to fight inhumans if he is going to go into the field again?


_There he is._ Daisy turns the corner to find Lincoln staring out one of the base's few windows.

"Lincoln." She says his name quietly, knowing that being in the base still has him on edge.

Lincoln slowly turns his head away from the window to meet her eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd find me. I assume you want to talk about me staying?"

"Well-" She starts taking a slow step towards him.

"It's ok, Daisy. I know that me being here at S.H.I.E.L.D. comes with a lot of issues that we're going to have to talk about."

She sighs as she moves stand next to him, both of them now facing the window.

"I'm sorry", she whispers.

"For what?"

"For what? For everything. What happened with the ATCU, for Coulson, for my mom."

"None of those are yours to apologize for, Daisy."

"But if it weren't for me, none of those things would have happened. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had to go on the run. You would be ok."

"But that's not all." He's facing her now, his hand reaching for her own.

"What? Did I forget some other tragedy that you could have avoided?"

"Not exactly." He smiles, finally grabbing her hand as she turns to meet his eyes again. "You forgot about all the good things that have happened since I met you."

"Like what?" She retorts with a scoff.

"Well, all of the sarcastic puns really have changed my life for the better."

"Glad I could be of service."

"I really did mean it though. You have brought me a lot of good, Daisy. You showed me the truth about Jiaying. You helped me fight off Lash. You saved me from the ATCU. Without you, who knows what might have happened to me. Plus-"

"Lincoln", she interrupts.

"No, Daisy. I told you. None of that was your fault. Now stop trying to negate the fact that you saved my life and let me finish what I was going to say will you?"

"Fine." She smiles and gestures for him to continue.

"As I was saying, on top of saving my life, I got to know you. And that was definitely a good thing, if you ask me." He smiles softly and steps closer to her.

"Well I can't argue with that" Daisy says, returning his smile with one of her own.

Daisy shifts closer to Lincoln, closing the little space left between them. But he steps back quickly at the sound of footsteps approaching quickly from around the corner. Daisy sighs as May comes into view.

"There you two are. Look, Lincoln, glad to have you on our side. But if you're going to be working with us at all, I need to make sure you'll be ok in the field."

"I think Lincoln proved himself pretty well last night, May" Daisy asserts, dropping his hand.

"He did well enough to keep himself alive but if he's gonna be a part of my team, I need more than that."

"So what did you have in mind, Agent May?" Lincoln asks, turning to face her head-on.

"Just a little training, some combat practice, nothing crazy."

"Probably not a bad idea" Lincoln replies nervously.

"You sure?" Daisy asks, catching his eyes.

"Yeah. I could use the help."

"Ok. I'll let you two get right on it then" Daisy answers, ignoring the quiet sound of _That's for sure_ coming from the other side of the hallway.

"Actually, Daisy, I was hoping you would help me with his training" May says, blocking Daisy's path toward the office wing.

"Uh, sure thing, May. What do you have in mind?"

"I think both of you need some more experience fighting with enhanced people."

"You don't mean-?" Daisy asks, letting her question trail off.

"Of course not. I mean that you'll be fighting each other."

Daisy looks nervously back at Lincoln.

"Well this will be interesting."

-/-

"Are you really sure this is a good idea, Agent May?"

"First, you can drop the 'agent'. May is fine. And whether this is a good idea or not, it's necessary. The kind of people our team keeps coming up against-they have powers we can't even imagine. We have to be prepared to fight them. And whether you like it not, you two are our best shot at that."

"So how is this supposed to work?" Daisy asks. "Is he just supposed to come at me?"

"Actually, I want you to act as the enemy. I want to see how Mr. Campbell responds to an attack before we go any further."

"Ok then. Here we go, I guess."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" Lincoln assures her as he takes a cautious step towards her.

"Oh that's cute. You think you can hurt me, Sparky?"

"You have no idea what I can do, Shaky."

"Ok, the next step in your training is now officially coming up with nicknames. That was terrible" Daisy teases with a laugh.

"Alright, you two. Focus now" May's voice comes from the corner of the room.

"Right." Daisy steadies herself before taking a step towards Lincoln, her arms stretched out in front of her.

They both circle the mat in the center of the training room, eyeing the other cautiously.

"C'mon Daisy. You both need the practice. Jemma and the med team are just down the hall on the chance that one of you actually gets hurt."

Daisy locks eyes with May who nods her head, pushing her to make her first move.

Daisy puts her hands out again and takes a deep breath before sending shock wave in Lincoln's direction, knocking him backwards to the ground.

He recovers quickly and pushes himself back to his feet.

"That all you got in you, Tremors?"

"No it's not. And that nickname doesn't count since Mack beat you to it."

Lincoln rolls his eyes before taking a step back. He takes a deep breath and focuses his eyes on the spot just in front of Daisy's feet before pushing out a bolt of electricity.

Daisy jumps back quickly from the charge, giving Lincoln the opportunity he'd been looking for. He moves quickly around the edge of the mat to catch her as she falls back.

Daisy tries to run forward when she feels him but she is trapped by the arms around her neck and shoulders.

"You know the most important thing I've learned training with May?"

"What's that?" Lincoln asks, loosening his grip slightly as he tries to catch Daisy's eyes.

"Always" Daisy starts, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him over her head and to the floor "use your enemy's strength against them."

"Is that so?" Lincoln questions as he looks up at her, his eyes calculating.

A moment later, Lincoln sends a small spark flying toward Daisy, hitting her in the arm. She takes her eyes off of him long enough for him to slide his leg into hers pulling her to the ground.

Lincoln pushes himself to his knees as Daisy lays disoriented on the mat. Before she can decide on her next move, he reaches out and grabs hold of her hands, keeping them in place on the mat above her head.

"Alright, that's enough for today" May calls out as Daisy looks up and locks her eyes with Lincoln's.

"Not too shabby there, Sparky. I'm impressed" Daisy teases.

"What do you think, May?" Lincoln asks looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well, you certainly have potential. Maybe you won't be a disaster after all, Mr. Campbell" May responds as she grabs her jacket and begins making her way toward the door.

Daisy smiles up at him at May's words. Lincoln looks back at her and returns the smile before leaning down to kiss her for just a moment.

"That's enough you two. Don't make me change my mind" May calls as she leaves.

"You can get off of me now, you know?" Daisy says signaling with her eyes to where his hands are still cementing hers to the mat.

"Right. Sorry" he laughs standing up and reaching his hand out to help her to her feet.

"Don't be. You just got quite the compliment from May for that fight."

"That was a compliment?" he asks as they start towards the door.

"From May, that's about as good as compliments get" Daisy replies with a laugh as they head to the locker rooms.


End file.
